Renaissance Man
Renaissance Man 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the warehouse *Beat up the nazis Script ''Neil is standing in the middle of the gas station in his work shirt, with his hands on his hips, looking around before he turns to the cashier, Derek, to talk 'Neil: '''Well...uh... '''Derek: '''Derek. '''Neil: '''Yeah, Derek. I-I don't remember you being here before, you just start working here? '''Derek: '''Yeah, old boss fired some old dude and hired me. '''Neil: '''Yeah, well, the old boss is history. I'm the new boss, and there's gonna be some changes around here. '''Derek: '''Okay...will I still have a job. '''Neil: '''Yeah, don't you worry about that- ''Suddenly, a biker walks into the store and addresses Neil 'Biker: '''You Neil? '''Neil: '''Yep- ''Suddenly, the biker pushes Neil to the ground and pulls a pistol on him. As he keeps his pistol aimed at him, he speaks to Neil as Neil lays on the ground with his arms extended 'Biker: '''You run this joint now? '''Neil: '''Yeah? '''Biker: '''To make a long story short, given the last owner's sudden disappearance, my club and I ain't got no choice but to hold you accountable for his...financial insecurities- '''Neil: '''You and what club? '''Biker: '''Angels of Death. '''Neil: '''Oh...yeah, that club- '''Biker: '''Yeah, that club. Now, until you get it paid...in full...consider this small friendly town not so friendly anymore. Got it? ''The biker puts his pistol away and walks out as Neil picks himself up and addresses Derek 'Neil: '''You didn't do nothing? '''Derek: '''There ain't got no guns back here. '''Neil: '''Well then, that's change one I gotta get around to doing. Change two, any of them wannabe hardasses come in, you refuse service, got it? ''Neil walks out of the store. As he walks out, he finds Lis and Mike loitering outside the store '''Mike: '''Amigo! Heard you got your job back and wanted to congragulate ya- '''Neil: '''You see that biker that just came out? '''Mike: '''Yeah? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I owe him money. '''Lis: '''You do? '''Neil: '''Evidently so, long story short is that when Rodney got taken out and I took control of the gas station, he owed some bikers money. And with Rodney out of the picture, I'm gonna have to foot the bill. '''Mike: '''And how much money do you owe? '''Neil: '''I don't know, I'll probably find it in some paperwork. All that matters is that I gotta make some fast cash, and I mean fast cash. You kids know any way? '''Lis: '''Raves. '''Neil: Oh god, that rave thing again? Lis: 'Yeah, drive us to that construction yard down the way, I'll explain on the way. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the warehouse. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''So, what'chu think? '''Lis: '''Those neo-nazis hang around that construction yard down south of here because, I dunno, maybe one of them owns it or something. Anyway, they have a warehouse on the property. Now if we can some way some how evict the nazis from the premises, then we can host a rave there, big rave, get you lots of money. '''Neil: '''And how much would it make? '''Lis: '''That depends on the turnout. But if we make it big, we get a big turnout. '''Neil: '''Fair enough. It ain't like I got any better ideas. ''The player arrives at the warehouse. After doing so, the player is instructed to beat up the neo nazis hanging outside as Lis & Mike exit the car and yell out to them before beating them up 'Lis: '''You nazi cocksuckers, we're here for your shit! '''Mike: '''Yeah! ''The player beats up the nazis. After doing so, a cutscene occurs A neo nazi picks another one up from the ground and walks him away as Lis & Mike yell at them 'Mike: '''Yeah, get outta here you nazi cocksucking fucks! '''Lis: '''This is our yard now, you pieces of shit! '''Nazi: '''We'll be back! '''Lis: '''You said that before, you cunts! ''Once the nazis walk away, Mike & Lis turn to Neil '''Mike: '''Well, step one's done. '''Neil: '''There's more? '''Mike: Hell yeah there's more! You need ecstacy- Lis: '''And the stereo- '''Mike: '''Yeah, that's right, they keep it in the woods down by the river- '''Lis: '''And don't forget the ecstacy- '''Neil: ''*Interrupting*'' Enough! Hey, alright, I got it, I gotta get a hold of some ecstacy and go down by the river to get the stereo for this to happen yeah. In the meantime, what're you two gonna be doing? Lis: '''Spreading the word. '''Mike: ''*Same time as Lis* Getting the music. '''Neil: '''Great...yeah. Hopefully you two know what you're doing. '''Lis: '''Don't worry amigo, we got this. '''Neil: '''Alright, so I reckon I'll head out and get that stuff now. Later on. ''Neil walks away Mission Passed